


点灯

by bicycledriver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform, 跳蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicycledriver/pseuds/bicycledriver
Summary: 继续核战背景，上文里顾经理上司的故事，董事和他太太的故事。
Relationships: GB - Relationship, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), 女攻男受, 第四爱
Kudos: 8





	点灯

**Author's Note:**

> 牛郎织女梗来源于○Q，感谢○Q的梗和她无与伦比的想法。

和顾经理一块儿留守的董事姓王，他是全司反应最快的人，在战前几乎是一个人扛/拖/逼迫/利诱着全司上下撤离，当然那个时候所有人都觉得他疯了，实在是太扯淡了，奈何这人得董事会的人心，各股东和董事都由他折腾，这样一来全司也配合着他一块儿“发疯”。就在所有人搬到西北的第二周，原来总部办公的城市就被核弹炸平了，无人生还 ： ）。第二天他上班的时候，所有员工看这王董事的眼神都不太对劲。

高层们斡旋于权力之间，有几个冒着客机被击落的风险，奔波于还维持正常运转的城市之间，在破败的国土上反复横跳；有的早年办了外国护照，第二天下午就拖家带口坐着私人飞机走了，往后远程办公；就剩这王董事还在坐镇一线，并且试图继续做生意。

他和太太住在一幢有点旧的公寓楼里，是他太太婚前买的，没人知道为什么一个沿海发达城市的人多年前要到西北买房。见过他太太的人不多，她一直不上班，平时就在家里做点家务和手工，小顾拿到过她给织的毛线杯套。

今天是周五，王董事对着新来的赵晨吹了一顿彩虹屁，撂下顾经理和其他员工早早地就回家去了。由于战时能源紧张，小区里电梯统一停运，等他走楼梯爬到家门口时，已经微微出了一身薄汗，略微打湿了衬衫的领口。他眨了眨眼睛，把眼睛对着虹膜锁，刚进门才换了一只拖鞋，一个人就从房里窜了出来往他身上扑。

他太太穿着珊瑚绒动物睡衣就往王董事身上扑，他被抱住摁在墙上，他太太的脸埋在他的胸前，而她的胸则挤到了他的小腹。“哥哥你终于回来了，我好想好想操你啊”她还没有放手，脸埋在他衣服里吸气。王董事感觉自己像是个猫薄荷，让猫丧失理智，行为异常。“别，待会儿，外面脏，让我洗个澡换个衣服”王董事试图拨开她乱摸的手。

王董事心里清楚，自己这种‘挣扎’的举动只会让他太太更加兴奋，自己可能也确实是传说中的欠操，每次自己太太这样乱来他都能感到某种满足。乘着他略微出神，扒在他身上的人一把扯了他的裤子，掰开他的臀瓣就往他体内放了个跳蛋。档位调的不是很高，他能感到后穴里传来的微小震动，毛茸茸的那人捏了一下他的屁股帮他重新提上裤子，“去吧去吧，快去洗。”说着在他脸上亲了一下。

他一边感受着后穴跳蛋传来的酥麻，一边站在莲蓬头下淋浴。自己的太太由于各种现实原因满腔韬略和报复不得施展，自己每次被她玩弄的时候都会升起一种感怀，觉得自己的身体承载了她的豪情和无奈，像是一个装不满的容器，全盘吞下了她感怀天地的愁绪，仿佛自己在牺牲，在献祭出自己的肉体。一想到这里他的后穴不自主的开合了两下，似乎微小的酥麻远远不够，他还想要更多。

洗完澡出来他发现浴室里只有一块12厘米大小的面巾，自己的衣物都不见了。他也只能用面巾擦干自己的身体裸着往外走找衣服，一走出浴室，他就看见自己的太太抱着他换下的西服衬衫冲他狂笑，说：“你今天是天仙哥哥。”还拿出遥控器调大了他身后跳蛋的频率。

他太太的花样一直很多，刚结婚时有一回他登山摔了一跤脚摔骨折了，只能坐轮椅。结果她把王董事锁在轮椅上操，还一边玩弄一边放不知所云的音乐，歌词内容都是古文，什么“建高门之嵯峨兮，浮双阕乎太清”还有这什么“同天地之规量兮，齐日月之晖光。”她十分过分的从衣柜里拉出穿衣镜，让王董事看着轮椅上的自己被玩弄，也不知道她哪里弄来的锁，结构十分精妙，项圈，手脚铐甚至是下体都用铁链互相连接。他只要动作稍大，链条就会哗哗的响，身体上的痛苦和快感也随着他的挣扎而攀升。那回事后，已经极度虚弱的他拿出手机试图搜索一直循环的歌词，他在体力不支昏睡之前看到了搜索结果——铜雀台赋。

看到这回她的花样，王董事脑海里立马浮现出了一个传说故事——牛郎织女。想到这里他也只能感慨自己的太太是个有趣味的人。他走到太太身边跪下，抬头看着她，手攀上了她毛茸茸的睡裤，说：“那这位牧民同志是不是应该把捡到资本主义西装和衬衫上交国家？”他这话把太太逗笑了，她咯咯笑着扑在他身上，他裸着后背贴在凉地板上，前胸又趴着一团毛茸茸暖烘烘的人，一来二去他的分身开始略微抬头。

二人一齐倒在了床上，他太太分开他的双腿，把玩一会儿菊口就一挺身往里进，体内的跳蛋被顶的极深，他惊呼了一声，双腿被分的更开了，他太太整个人都扑倒在了他身上。毛茸茸的一团蹭在他跨间起伏，他欠操的劲儿又有点上来了，在身体的上下颠簸中说“局势都成这样了，你还如此荒唐，国家都快破了”一听他说这话，他太太就知道这人可能还是欠操，退出了他的身体，拿起皮鞭冲着他下体就是一挥，趁他哀嚎时换了更大的器具。抬起王董事的一条腿就又进入了他的体内，这一下操的王董事两眼发蒙，眼泪不受控制的开始往外涌，嘴中冒出嗯嗯哈哈的呻吟。太太的眼神直勾勾的盯着他的眼睛，她的眼神很有压迫性也很透彻，仿佛能看见他灵魂的裸体，王董事试图把脑袋扭到一边，但是一转头就会被她掰回来，她强迫王董事与她对视。二人就这么在起伏中对视，有点老旧的床发出吱吱的声音。约莫过了一刻钟，王董事的眼球有些向上翻，他抱着胯间进出的人，手指插在毛茸茸的珊瑚绒里，产生了一种自己在被一只雪豹操的错觉，他开始颤抖，一股浊液喷了出来打湿了他自己的下巴。

他太太放下他的腿，让他仰卧在床上，又翻身窝在他的臂弯里，抬手用毛茸茸的睡衣袖子擦了擦他的汗，说：“没事，山河还在”。

相爱的人互相依偎，他在恍惚中把身边那团毛茸茸往近揽了揽。他觉得自己这个容器从里到外都暖的，像是个煤油灯罩，在黑暗中被点燃了火光。


End file.
